deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Deadspace 3
i love how dark the games are, each episode has had the collaspe of the settlement/location that becomes infected without any chance of stopping it once its started(aegis 7, ishimura, the sprawl) for DS3 it should become even darker perhaps with the infection and destruction of earth with the fall of the entire sol system. its already been established how few habital planets like earth there are in the galaxy, with the orphaning of the entire human race with massive losses of life(billions dead) with all the physiological horrors of the marker and its effects placing the human race on the brink of extinction. With plenty of locations for the game to take place in earth, luna, mars, asteroids, stations you can deal with a massive range of different situations from the mass suicides/infections, refugees, WMDs, biological/chemical warfare (to try to stop the spread and fall of the system), panic evacuations, more religious nutcases, earthgov collaspe, so many possible avenues and what could be worse than loosing our home planet then system scattering the human race to whatever settlements we have left. i want more necromorphs than ever before massive bodycounts and huges scenes of death and destruction, i want everything in epic proportions. by perverted wizard id like to see the whole planet over run with necromorphs, and mabe even have the thing glopp together to make a bigass necro-planet. mabe kill it by pulling up chunks using a planet cracker and chucking them into the sun or something. not very dead spacey, but epic. Caligula668 03:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________ In the end of Dead Space 2, if I remember correctly, Isaac and Eli are going back to Earth to live their lives. I just started Martyr but I was wondering if they would create a Dead Space game where maybe you play as a homosexual or an bisexual man, or a as an handicapped, on Earth while an outbreak happens in an urban area, or even better--- In a small rustic redneck like, village, which in the time of Dead Space wouldn't be the primitive villages we think of today. Science and Technology spreads to the small villages in South America and 3rd world countries have the technology we have now (or later) in 2215, or whatever year it is in Isaac's time (blah blah blah). I believe playing as a gay man character would put a new effect on the game, giving it more emotion and sexual tension than in the other games, considering Isaac didn't talk until the second game, even when his girlfriend died. I'm glad they gave him a voice, it gave him more room for being more human. Anyway, You'd play as someone who is looking for their friend (tom cruise) but then encounter necromorphs, not as abruptly of course. You and Tom cruise have to fight the unitologists and the necromorphs, while finding the one who was responsible for the infestation. Seeing the Necromorphs would prove very difficult and challenge the player to think more strategically than in the other games. These monsters would adapt to the surroundings while you, the character, would need to esinterested in video games and futuristic realities such as this one and would love to create one myself.cape the wood, only to find that the village you came from is also taken over. The creatures could use mud and sand as a sneaking tool and creep up on you like the lurkers in Dead Space 2's Mines chapter. After escaping the woods, the character could go in so many routes among Earth, considering how futuristic it is. Awesome like RE 5?! This is Jack Nicholson and I approve of this. In response to the above, by the unknown contributor, all i can say is WTF?! Why a gay man? For emotion?! It;s a f***ing horror game. I'm not sure the idea of a gay man suddenly finding his love in the midst of a necromorph outbreak suits EA's motif. And then what, they blast a few faece flining necros(very deadly by the way, no need for bladed arms or barbs fired into your spine) and then make passionate love under the stars as they here a small village crumble from the horror of Convergence? Give me a break. And what has the Master Cheif have to do with it? And a wood? Really? So it goes massively advanced starship that can rip a planet into pieces, to a giant city built onto a moon of SATURN to a wood. For a boss fight we can have the Blair Witch. Like come on. That plot you outlined above is for Twilight: Breaking Wind, not a Dead Space story, book, film or game. I say to all people on this wiki, THINK BEFORE YOU WRITE. Jeez. Some people are not suitable for DS. Bye now PowerSeeker 22:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) that gay master chief stuff up there was a joke, i laughed my ass off Caligula668 :The comment was vandalized and has been restored. Auguststorm1945 03:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Kid it would take literally fucking years for chunks of earth to reach the sun. That would be a long fucking game. You guys do know that any ideas you have will automatically never even come close to being in DS3, right? It's better to just leave your ideas in your head than to communicate them over the internet; the reason being that even if they were considering something similar to what you said they'd have to scrap it, or else face the risk of having to pay royalties. Peace Kid that's not how royalties work, just an idea is not something you can collect a royalty on, and you're deluding yourself if you think they waste time on here reading these forums. Well, I think you're nearing the gap between "Jerk" and "Troll". Anyone else? Also, if they were blatantly ripping off something, i.e. a peice of fan-fiction, the ripped party may sue. Granted, you might need quite a bit of attention for the ripped person not to end up poorer and looking like a dick, but still. Not sure about it being "royalties", but I'm kind of stupid like that. Captain tweed 22:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) This is Jack, the original poster of the one entry above that some big black dick messed with. Don't you just love it when people destroy something you created? Yeah someone completely killed my entry for some reason. It was actually really good and not immaturely said at all. There should be a lock on these. My entry was not about a gay man or tom cruise or anything like Resident Evil 5 . I cried a little, why would anyone destroyi my great idea?! Leave me alone, I am a human! Anyways, This is the orginal, not trolled with, version: ____________________________________ In the end of Dead Space 2, if I remember correctly, Isaac and Eli are going back to Earth to live their lives. I just started Martyr but I was wondering if they would create a Dead Space game where maybe you play as a homosexual or an bisexual man, or a as an handicapped, on Earth while an outbreak happens in an urban area, or even better--- In a small rustic redneck like, village, which in the time of Dead Space wouldn't be the primitive villages we think of today. Science and Technology spreads to the small villages in South America and 3rd world countries have the technology we have now (or later) in 2215, or whatever year it is in Isaac's time (blah blah blah). I believe playing as a gay man character would put a new effect on the game, giving it more emotion and sexual tension than in the other games, considering Isaac didn't talk until the second game, even when his girlfriend died. I'm glad they gave him a voice, it gave him more room for being more human. Anyway, You'd play as someone who is looking for their friend (tom cruise) but then encounter necromorphs, not as abruptly of course. You and Tom cruise have to fight the unitologists and the necromorphs, while finding the one who was responsible for the infestation. Seeing the Necromorphs would prove very difficult and challenge the player to think more strategically than in the other games. These monsters would adapt to the surroundings while you, the character, would need to esinterested in video games and futuristic realities such as this one and would love to create one myself.cape the wood, only to find that the village you came from is also taken over. The creatures could use mud and semen as a sneaking tool and creep up on you like the lurkers in Dead Space 2's Mines chapter. After escaping the woods, the character could go in so many routes among Earth, considering how futuristic it is. Awesome like RE 5?! Anyways, my name is Jack.___________________________ LMFAO i like the direction my thread has taken made me giggle did someone mess with this guys entry twice? fuck i love how ppl act on the internet sometimes makes you glad the real world isnt like this id love to fuck with the stupid memos my boss posts around the office on a dayly basis............ im not sure a gay(tom cruise) character would honestly work its been done too many times and in a wood? shit your not trying very hard. lets set it in a futurist Bangkok! main character can be a confused aids riddled bangkok ladyboy prostitute with big fake titties(lara croft) and a donkey of a dick, awesome crazy ass fighting over a long weekend were we can watch the awesome graphic stubble grow(no time for shaving) matted with the blood of the innocent bystanders that get ripped apart as our unlucky hero runs screaming around the downtown red light district in her 6" heels and micro skirt.... by a perverted wizard I do like the idea of adding more emotion and changing the way Dead Space feels, but honestly gay guys running about in the forest would totally turn me off of the series. I don't want to offend anyone with that comment, but it's a horror game. I want some combat without gay guys doing it in the wilderness. Anyway, I got off topic. I would like more emotion and maybe a different character with Isaac and Ellie making a cameo, just so they don't get stale. I thought to my self, why not play as a marine who is sent to try and clear out an outbreak at another marker site, and after the long, hard ordeal you come home to whatever colony you live on and your wife is a necromorph who ate your children and you have to kill her. It's pretty nasty, but that would be probably the most emotion-straining thing you could put in a game. I mean, watching your undead wife eat your children, and then having to kill her. -Yes, I'm a sick motherfucker. Deal with it.- :This forum has been protected against unregistered users; if you wish to contribute to this forum, please make an account or sign in. Auguststorm1945 21:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Better idea than all the above: Isaac Clarke fights a bunch of demonic hellspawn on a dark derelict ship somewhere in space. Also, no chicks. Also, no anyone at all. Also, Plasma Cutters. Ya, thats it. -Taco 09:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I like the lack of people. That's pretty fresh for a horror game. The only problem: where would the Necro's get enough dead bodies? And if there were enough dead bodies for the standard kill-count, wouldn't the chances of somebody surviving be higher? I think that the lack of people sounds pretty creepy, like the Player'll be wondering "Where is everyone? What happened here that there's nobody left...? Oh, God, I'm all alone in the vast reaches of space... help me, someone...." And then they get depressed and kill themselves. Oh, wait, that isn't what we want the fanbase doing. Captain tweed 19:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :"that isn't what we want the fanbase doing." :Speaking of the fanbase, they really need to step up their game. I have yet to see any Isaac + Necromorph fan erotica. Weird. :-Taco 20:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : :I know. You'd think we'd at least see something invloving the MANY female characters, but, no, all quiet on the Western Front, as it were. It would seem Internet Rules 34 and 35 have abandoned us. Captain tweed 21:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : ::Well I do remember seeing a wonderfully drawn and extremely homosexual piece of art a while back involving Isaac and some Slashers, but besides that I have seen no Rule 34 on Dead Space. Maybe it just creeps people out too much, so they create stuff like this instead. ::-Taco 22:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Perhaps the name Slasher is putting them off? Like maybe they won't live up to expectations? Captain tweed 16:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Honestly I'm surprised I haven't seen something involving a Nest. :::-Taco 16:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Oh, fuck. Captain tweed 10:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: "maybe you play as a homosexual or an bisexual man" "homosexual or an bisexual man" wat. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 19:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of no people. Imagine Ellie and Isaac are fired upon an EarthGov ship, which then accidently gets hit by shrapnel and explodes. They crash land on Earth and Ellie has been severely injured. Isaac must now journey out to find help for Ellie, but cannot seem to find anyone for miles. Instead he finds a bunch of empty, destroyed, bloody stores. For miles Isaac is haunted by Necro calls, thinking it is only his dementia and insanity still haunting him. Chapter 1 could all be about Isaac get Med Packs for Ellie, only to discover to his horror that she's disappeared. Isaac wanders through cities in Chapter 2 looking for Ellie, finding clues along the way, still hearing calls but not seeing anyone or anything. Chapter 3 starts out with Isaac waking from a nightmare, clutching his Plasma Cutter tightly. He walks out of a store (that he was sleeping in after having dinner there) and is attack by a group of Leapers. After killing the Leapers some Stalkers and Pack find Isaac, which he must kill to escape the small, fenced in area outside the store. Isaac then realizes to his horror that eveyone in the city are Necros, maybe everyone in the world. And then it hits him that Ellie could have been killed. Chapter 4 starts out in a new city, Isaac on the run from Necros due to lack of proper weapons and ammo, only to run into a pile of bodies, right next to which is a Pulse Rifle and and empty Line Gun. Now more equipped to fight the hordes he kills a few waves of Necros, then finds a Store and a Bench, Isaac finds a near by river and gets water but to his horror discovers the fish are Necros too, but luckily theres a nearby Javelin Gun. After killing the fish Necros he heads back to where the body heap was, only to find a Brute and a few Pregnants awaiting him. Chapter 5 consists of killing them, finding the flamethrower in a nearby Military Base (with schematics for ammo, med packs, and stasis packs), and escaping the city. Chapter 6 starts out with a staticy incoming call, which comes from Ellie. Isaac cannot understand it, but hears something about the Marker. The call is then cut off as Ellie is attacked, leaving her fate unknown at the moment. Isaac gets the coordinates from where she called from and rushes there, fighting off many Necros. Chapter 7 and 8 consist of a Mini Boss and Isaac looking for Ellie in the nearby outpost and city that the call came from. During this time he finds schematics for the Pulse Rifle and his first new RIG. Chapter 9 consists of another call from Ellie stating that she'll wait in the nearby city, which seems safe from Necromorphs. Isaac heads there but finds that the bridge leading there has been destroyed, so he must find an alt route. Chapter 10 consists of Isaac going along the alt route and finding more RIG schematics, ammo schematics, a Mini Boss, and the Seeker Rifle (in a Police Station, as well as the Police RIG). Chapter 11 consists of 2 Brute fights, as well as coming across a "mine field" of Cysts and Crawlers. Chapter 12 consists of Isaac searching the outpost near the city Ellie made the call from, only finding dead bodies and mroe Necros. But also the schematic for another RIG and the Contact Beam. Chapter 13 consists of Isaac searching the city for Ellie, and fining a SH-B1 Plasma Saw. He meets her on a rooftop but is met by a giant Necro. Chapter 14 consists of getting to ground level and defeating this giant Necro, the boss of the game, with Ellie's help. There's my idea :) Squattop 21:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Aggh, my eyes!!! Wall of text!!!! Please break them into paragraphs. :P — subtank (7alk) 00:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) my bad i was in school xD is that better? also, do you think this would make a good game for DS3? Squattop 07:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC)